The removal of faulty picks has always been at least a minor problem which must be dealt with by loom operators during the weaving operation. Faulty picks occur in all types of weaving operations, whether the loom be a conventional fly shuttle loom, a more recent shuttleless loom, or one of the most recent fluid jet looms. For various reasons, the weft or filler yarn is not always carried through the sheds of warp yarns consistently during each pick of the weaving machine. For a number of years, it has been conventional to provide weaving machines with automatic stopping attachments whereby when a faulty pick occurs, the machine is automatically shut down.
It is then necessary to reverse the shedding mechanism (operation of the warp yarn harness frames) in order for the operator to gain access to the faulty pick to effect its removal. In the case of fly shuttle looms or shuttleless looms, this operation is fairly simple in that the machine can be hand picked (operation in which the shuttle is sent back between sheds) one cycle at a time back to the proper point for easy removal. The hand picking operation will simultaneously properly reverse the operation of the warp yarn harness frames.
In the case of fluid jet looms, however, such hand picking operation cannot be effected. As a result, it is necessary to manually rotate the cam shaft which operates the warp yarn harness frames to reverse the warp yarns in the shed in order to gain access to the faulty pick. The present invention then is directed to the apparatus which allows the operator to perform this operation on a fluid jet loom or on a fly shuttle loom that has been converted to a fluid jet loom.